villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is an antihero from the Dragonball Franchise ''and Dragonball Z Kai series''. He is one of the last surviving members of a race known as the Saiyans, who were destroyed when Frieza blew up their planet. He joins Goku in his fight against Freeza, and is killed. Vegeta was brought back to life by the dragonballs, and from then on, is a reluctant member of Goku's team. He switches sides often throughout the series, whether it be mind control or him being power mad, in the end he always fights Goku. Though eventually, even he cannot keep up with Goku. Vegeta made his first appearance in Dragonball Z. The Saiyan Saga Vegeta first appeared in the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans, and after having their planet destroyed Raditz goes to earth to find his younger brother Goku. After they fight him Piccolo tells Raditz about the dragon balls, and how if you collect them all you receive a wish. This statement was transmitted to Vegeta and Nappa who start on their way to Earth. Vegeta wants to wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls. However, it takes them a year to reach the planet Earth, giving Goku and company time to train. When they arrive, Goku is still dead from the battle with Raditz, so Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have to hold the two Saiyans off. At first Vegeta creates Saibamen, green plant fighters that had the same power level as Raditz. One of them kills Yamcha, while the others are defeated. Nappa then starts fighting, and despite all their training, Nappa is stronger than all of them, and manages to cut off one of Tien's hands. Chaiotzu blows himself up on Nappa's back hoping to kill him, but it doesn't work. Vegeta sits back watching all of this, and Nappa targets Gohan. Vegeta offers the Z fighters three hours for Goku to show up, and three hours later, after Goku not showing up, they continue their attack. Nappa sent a blast, and Gohan, paralyzed by fear, is saved when Piccolo jumps in front of the blast. Goku shortly arrives, and makes quick work of Nappa. Then Goku confronts Vegeta in a showdown. Vegeta then starts a one on one with Goku in a wasteland, so Goku could avoid any unnecessary casualties. Vegeta then tried to finish Goku off with his Galick Gun, but Goku sent a Kamehameha wave to hold off the Galick Gun. After Vegeta is outclassed by Goku, he turns into a Great Ape (via power ball). Goku attempted to use the Spirit Bomb technique on Vegeta that King Kai had taught him, but was caught off guard by Vegeta's blast atack when he recovered his sight from the Solar Flare. Goku used up the last of his energy and shot Vegeta in his right eye, blinding it. Then Vegeta started to crush the weakened and injured Goku until Gohan and Krillin came to the rescue. Then suddenly, Yajirobe appeared out of nowhere and cuts off Vegeta's tail, saving Goku and turning Vegeta back to normal. The evil Saiyan then got angry and attacked Gohan. Goku then gave Krillin the Spirit Bomb energy and fired it at Vegeta, but after that, Vegeta went into a rage and badly injured Gohan. Then Gohan looks at the power ball and turns into a Great Ape. Vegeta blasts Gohan's tail and Gohan starts to turn back to normal, then he falls on Vegeta, defeating him. With Vegeta seriously injured, he is forced to retreat but Krillian is close by and he is about to kill Vegeta when Goku stops him. Vegeta then vows he will kill them all and leaves in his space pod. The Android/Cell Saga In the Android Saga, Vegeta and his son Trunks train to fight two androids, 17, and 18, and become the first "ascended" Saiyans in the series. A form in which a persons strength massively increases, but their speed decreases. Vegeta became powerful enough to defeat Cell, who had absorbed android 17, but Vegeta touched on his pride, and against Trunks' wishes he helps Cell get android 18 and obtain his perfect form. Once Cell reaches this form however, Vegeta realizes he is out matched and stops fighting him. The Buu Saga With the sorcerer Babidi about, and with his ability to unlock the anger in people's hearts, Vegeta let's himself fall victim to him, missing the feeling that he used to have when all that mattered to him was himself, and hoping to defeat Goku. So, he becomes Majin Vegeta. He confronts Goku (Against Babidi's wishes) and they fight. In the end, Goku is still able to defeat him, and Vegeta self-destructs himself in hopes of destroying Buu. This, however, does not work and Fortuneteller Baba takes Vegeta back to the world of the living to help in the final battle. He was eventually wished back along with the others who died during the Buu arc (except for the evil ones like Babidi). ''Dragonball GT'' By GT Vegeta has relaxed more into the role of the father and mostly avoids intigating conflict. However his rivalry with Goku continues and eventually induces his Super Saiyan 4 artificially using Bulma's blutz wave machine just to keep up with him. He also grows a mustache. Later on, Baby took control of his body to become Baby Vegeta ''In video games'' ''Assualt of the saiyans'' Vegeta as well as nappa where the main villains with Vegeta being the final boss Evil freiza/freiza destroyer of worlds Vegeta appeaers as a side-villain who will join your party near the end of the game Trivia * When Vegeta says the iconic one liner of "it's over NINE THOUSAND", it was actually a translation error that was corrected in Dragon Ball Kai where he instead says "it's over EIGHT THOUSAND." Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Father of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rivals Category:Living Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Neutral Evil Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Villains